dancingfireflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cheekmark/@comment-43698478-20191119004140/@comment-44273112-20191119025358
skip to the bottom if you don’t want to read about different types of foundations, concealers, and other covering things and their uses* Actually, both foundation and concealer can be used, and primer can work to an extent (mainly regarding large pores and small marks (primers mainly blur)). The best results normally come from when primers are used regardless of levels of coverage. Foundation, while it does not seem to be the one to cover up marks, does cover up scars, pigmentation, and unevenness depending on the level of coverage. A good full-coverage foundation in a matte finish should cover up scarring, discoloring, hyperpigmentation, acne, bruising, texturing, redness excess oil (bc it mattifies), large pores, and may be used to entirely change the skin tone while not appearing cakey. This foundation could be used to cover up a cheekmark along with medium coverage foundations. Medium coverage will cover up many of these things but will work well for slight discoloration, light scarring, pores, bruising to an extent, and redness, but it will not work so well on large acne, texturizing and can never fully change the skin tone. It may look cakey if used excessively or if you are using the wrong form of foundation for your skin type. Light coverage is meant to appear as a second skin. It will work mainly for pores and is the best choice if the wearer does not want to skip foundation but requires more breathability and/or already has good skin and wants a better base to blend more showy makeup into such as concealer. Concealer also has different levels of coverage and also has two different types: color-correcting and highlight/skin tone. Color correcting is typically low coverage and is mainly used with light or medium coverage foundation over it. It normally requires a foundation over it because some of the colors are not normal skin tones. On a standard 6 shade palette, there will be yellow for bruises or purple toned under eyes on dark skin tones; green for redness; peach for dark under eyes for pale skin tones; purple for yellow tones, sunspots, and dullness; and tan and brown for regular concealing. Regular concealers are used to both highlight and even out the skin. They come in a lot of shades of browns. They can be used alone or on top of foundation. The perfect shade of concealer is always one or two shades lighter than the foundation. Full-coverage concealers are used mainly for acne, texturized skin, cut-crease eyeshadow and/or other dramatic eye effects, intense contours, covering up tattoos and potentially cheekmarks, and more dramatic brightening of the T-zone. Due to this, it does not blend as easily as the others and is hard to use alone. Light-coverage is mainly used for a natural appearing brightening of the T-zone and blends very easily so it’s good for being used without foundation. It’s also quite breathable. Medium coverage is a mix of both, usually meant to appear natural but also cover up acne. If, for some strange reason, one really wanted to go all out, they *could* use nose putty. Nose putty is not solely for the nose and is also called scar wax. It is normally used in special effects makeup because it can be used to make the nose and jawline look different. If they just had no other makeup products available except this and *really* didn’t want to go out with a cheekmark, they could patch over it with the wax and blend the wax into the skin. This is used under foundation and normally fake blood and staples and stuff like that. In conclusion, Felicia is wrong and if you read this whole thing thank you; I spent a half-hour on it. Foundation Can most definitely be used to cover up the cheek mark if the correct level of coverage is used.